Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the modular structure of a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal cell is fit into a support frame supporting the peripheral region of the liquid crystal cell from the rear surface. The support frame has, at its corner parts, positioning lugs (positioning members), which position the liquid crystal cell in the planar direction, while absorbing variations in the contour of the liquid crystal cell.
In the case, however, that the positioning lugs are formed at the corner parts of the frame, stress such as vibration or impact is concentrated on the corner parts of the liquid crystal cell and is likely to damage the liquid crystal cell.
In Patent Literature 1, this problem is solved by placing a buffer material made, for example, of silicon resin on the positioning members located at the corner parts. This reduces the stress such as vibration or impact applied to the liquid crystal cell in the planar direction, thereby avoiding glass cracking starting from the corner parts.